The expanded use of cellular telephones has made it more likely that a person will answer a call. Unfortunately, a likelihood that the call will disrupt the person at an inopportune moment has also increased. For example, the cellular telephones are very mobile and thus the person being called could be driving an automobile, a motorcycle or a bicycle when the call is placed. To answer the call, the person will remove a hand from the steering wheel/handle bar to reach the telephone. If the telephone has caller identification, the person will look away from the road to see who is calling. Answering the call can distract the person from the task of driving thereby creating a potentially dangerous situation.